Aftermath
by Lady Vai
Summary: After being digitized, the legionnaires find those that they love. Focused on Timber Wolf. TW/PG, BB/DD, LL/SG, CB/DG, friendship of Cham and Karate Kid, Star Boy and Sun Boy, Stone Boy and Color Kid, Timber Wolf and Cham.


AN: So this is my first story in a while if anyone was paying attention… My computer crashed and my hard drive had to be wiped, so the approximately 15 stories I had in progress were lost. I got inspired again once I got my computer back, so here's a one-shot to kick off my return.

Disclaimer: I do not own Legion of Superheroes in any way, shape, or form. Not even a tad.

Timber Wolf strode quickly down the corridor of the Legion cruiser. Saturn Girl had just finished checking him out in the infirmary and now he had a mission.

He glanced into the dining area and saw Duo Damsel and Bouncing Boy hugging tightly at a table in the corner. He saw some groups of close friends, such as Star Boy and Sun Boy, sitting together silently, just being there for each other.

Not seeing the one who he sought, Timber Wolf moved on. Cosmic Boy and Dream Girl were holed up on the bridge together, causing Brin to make a hasty retreat. He came upon Chameleon Boy talking to Karate Kid while they were sitting on the floor in the hallway. Brin paused a moment to place a hand on Cham's shoulder before leaving the two friends. He made a mental note to look up a fancy cookie recipe to make for when Cham would ask his friends to have dinner with his father, RJ Brande.

When he entered the common area he saw Stone Boy placing a call to Color Kid and Lightning Lad in a conference call with his parents and siblings. Brin knew that Garth had gone to see Imra as soon as he had been checked out, but she was busy at the moment. He left to give them some privacy.

He had one place left to check. He headed straight towards the habitation area. When he came to one door he knocked hesitantly. It opened after a moment to reveal Phantom Girl, pale and with tear tracks streaking her face, standing there.

He reached out and pulled her to him tightly in a fierce hug which she returned equally, if not more enthusiastically. After digitization and coming back to life, everyone was finding the need to be with those they cared about most.

Phantom Girl pulled on Brin slightly and he followed her into her room for privacy, still unwilling to let go of her because he was afraid that she might disappear again. The two had been digitized at the same moment, along with Cham and Karate Kid. Their eyes had met as their bodies disintegrated, both slightly glad that they were going together.

When they had been brought back when Brainy-no, Querl-had triumphed over his ancestor everyone had been hustled off for Saturn Girl, Superman, and Kell-El to check out as those three had been the only ones besides Querl himself that had not been digitized.

"Oh, Brin," Tinya murmured into his shoulder.

"Tinya" he replied while nuzzling her hair.

After a long while she pulled back just enough to look up at him with her pale eyes. He answered the plea in them by bringing his mouth gently down on hers. She sighed and returned his kiss, both of them relieved to at last acknowledge their feelings after all the years of knowing each other.

She had been there for him when almost the entire Legion had been willing to condemn him. She helped him overcome his feelings towards his father. She was the one who could always calm him down when he went out of control. Although her sarcastic comments had annoyed him at first, he now embraced them as a part of her unique charm.

He was there whenever she needed to talk about her mom. He always knew exactly where she was in a fight, just to make sure that she was safe. He knew whenever she needed his special Bzgtlian powder cookies. Although his chivalrous attitude had annoyed her at first, now she thought of it as sweet.

All of them would heal eventually. They were part of the Legion of Superheroes and they had to be there for the universe. They had been through trying times before, and had been through many of them together. This case, of ceasing to exist in their usual form and later being reconstructed, was just a more severe form of their usual trials.

No one in the Legion was alone, not once they had taken the oath. With the help of those they loved, the legionnaires would soon be able to fight evil another day. Just like they had after Ferro Lad's sacrifice. Like they had with most of the Legion in Takron-Galtos and New Metropolis in shambles. Like with Saturn Girl's and Matter-Eater Lad's long-term injuries. Like they would in the future. The Legion of Superheroes would live on.


End file.
